


Kinktober 2020: Praise Kink, Edging, Pegging, Formal Wear

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita and Rafael and Sonny celebrate Sonny's success.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Praise Kink, Edging, Pegging, Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



Sonny looks at the plaque in his hands as they drive home from the ceremony. "I really can't believe I won something," he says. 

Rita and Rafael share an amused look. Sonny had said the same thing when he'd found out he'd made the long list of nominees, then again when he'd made the short list. Rita and Rafael, knowing a good portion of the committee who chose the winner for the Most Notable New ADA in the bureau of Manhattan, had both put out feelers and known for the last week that Sonny's name had survived several list cuts and had assumed between themselves that Sonny was going to win. 

"You deserve it," Rafael says to Sonny, squeezing his thigh lightly. "You've worked your ass off."

"And you've submitted two articles to the New York Law Review already," Rita adds. She rubs her thumb back and forth across the back of Sonny's neck. "There are lawyers who don't manage that in their first _five_ years."

"They both got rejected," Sonny points out. 

"With personal notes," Rita says, poking Sonny with a fingernail for focusing on the negative. "You know that just means they need a polish, and they'll take them. They're thirsty as can be for any perspective that isn't yet another attorney who started practicing at 23, and your perspective is especially interesting."

Sonny looks from Rafael to Rita, a light blush visible in the glow from the ambient light coming in the windows as the driver stops at a red light. "Thank you," he says. "You both deserve some credit for this."

Rita slides her fingers up into Sonny's hair and tugs lightly. "You're very good all by yourself, Sonny," she says, then leans in so her lips just brush his ear. "You're a very good boy."

Sonny shivers, and Rita chuckles. She nips at his earlobe and pulls away just enough to glance at Rafael. Rafael had slid his hand down between Sonny's legs, cupping Sonny through his tuxedo pants as he drags a kiss up his neck. 

"You're going to be so good for us tonight," Rafael says. He and Rita share a wicked smile when Sonny drops his head back onto the back of the seat and lifts his hips.

"Yes," Sonny says. "Oh, fuck."

"Do you want us to keep telling you how amazing you are?" Rita asks. Sonny nods. "Okay. I think we can do that. At least until we get home."

"Once we get home, I think we'll be distracted by other options," Rafael says. He turns Sonny's head and kisses him on the mouth, then reaches down and undoes his bowtie. "You look so good in your tux. I wanted to debauch you all night."

"I wanted to pull you into a dark corner and hike up my skirt," Rita says. 

Sonny makes a hungry sound and turns to Rita, mouth open for her kiss. She gives it to him, languid and dragging, pulling his hair to move his head where she wants it. Rafael, meanwhile, leans across Sonny so he can curl his free hand over Rita's hip and lean in to kiss her bare arm just beyond the strap of her dress. 

"Should we make him work for it tonight?" Rafael asks quietly, pulling at the strap of Rita's dress with his teeth, then kissing her bare shoulder when the strap falls. 

Rita lifts her mouth from Sonny's, pausing to let him steal one last kiss. "I suppose if that's what he wants, yes," she says. "What do you want, Sonny?"

Sonny heaves in air and presses one hand flat against Rafael's back. He wraps his other arm around Rita's waist, careful not to poke or scratch her with his plaque before he can drop it on the seat next to her. "Want you to keep telling me how good I am," he says. "Make me work for it. Fuck me."

"Sounds like a very good plan," Rafael says, turning his head so he can kiss the center of Sonny's chest through his shirt.

"Whatever you want," Rita adds, and she rolls her hips forward when Sonny grabs her ass and squeezes. 

*

"Leave the tux on," Rita says when they walk into the apartment. "I want to unwrap you."

Sonny grins and drops his hands from his jacket. "I like that." 

Rafael steps up behind Rita and takes her coat, hanging it up. He comes back and slides his arms around her waist as she steps out of her heels. "Keep the dress on when you fuck him," he says. "I like the image."

"What image is that?" Rita asks, tilting her neck so Rafael can kiss her shoulder. 

Rafael meets Sonny's eyes and licks his lips. "Our pretty boy naked with his dick hard down on his knees with your dress bunched up in his hands so he can eat you out."

Rita rocks back against Rafael. "That's a good image."

"And then you with your skirt hiked up fucking him hard while he begs to come." 

Sonny whimpers and clenches his hands at his sides. "Fuck. Please."

"And where will you be?" Rita asks, enjoying the way Sonny unconsciously rocks back and forth as they both watch him. 

"In the chair by the bed telling Sonny how good he is while you use him as you see fit."

"And how naked will you be?"

"Enough to jerk off and leave a mess for Sonny to lick clean if he's good."

"I'll be good," Sonny says, breathless. "I can be so good."

Rita reaches back and touches Rafael's face, then steps forward, her skirt rustling with her movement. She stops in front of Sonny, close enough she can feel the heat rising off his body. He meets her eyes, cheeks flushed with excitement. She smiles and reaches up, slowly undoing his bow tie and smoothing it down over his shirt. "Take off your jacket."

Sonny removes his jacket slowly. 

"Give it to Rafael."

Sonny turns to hand it to Rafael. Rafael takes it and touches Sonny's cheek for a moment. Sonny leans into it and closes his eyes in pleasure. 

"Very good," Rita says quietly. She removes the dark blue studs from Sonny's tuxedo shirt, dropping them into Rafael's waiting hand. "You looked delicious all night," she says to Sonny. "I do love a man who knows how to wear a tux." 

"Thank you," Sonny whispers. 

Rita looks at Rafael when he returns from hanging up Sonny's jacket and putting away the button studs. "Would you like a turn?"

"If you don't mind." 

Rita steps to one side, sliding her fingers across Sonny's stomach as she does so. He shivers. 

Rafael takes her place and lifts Sonny's hands, kissing his knuckles before removing his cufflinks and passing them to Rita. "Take off my tie," Rafael says. 

Sonny's fingers are shaking when he reaches out and unfolds Rafael's collar before undoing his bow tie and removing it. He hands it to Rita. 

"And my button studs," Rafael says. 

Sonny steps in a tiny bit closer to take them off their buttons. Rafael leans forward half an inch and presses a kiss to Sonny's forehead. "You take such good care of us," he says.

"Thank you," Sonny says, not looking up until he's removed the last button stud. He drops the studs into Rita's hand one at a time, then gives her a small smile when she hums in satisfaction. 

Rafael holds up his arm so his cuffs are easy to reach. Sonny holds Rafael's fingers for a moment, uncurling them so he can kiss his palm, and then he removes the cuff link. He repeats the gesture on the other arm, and when he turns to give them to Rita, he leans down and presses tiny kisses to each of her fingers. 

"You charmer," she says, and Sonny's proud smile makes her chuckle. "Take his jacket off, and then we'll all meet in the bedroom."

Sonny steps behind Rafael and removes his jacket, then presses a kiss to the back of his neck before he turns and leads the way to the bedroom. He hangs up Rafael's tux jacket as Rita puts away the studs and cufflinks and lays the bowtie flat on the dresser. 

She turns from her task and surveys the room. Rafael's already moving the armchair from the corner to beside the bed. The bed is unmade from that morning, and the sheets are on the verge of needing changing. They can get everything as dirty as they'd like and simply strip the bed after. "Sonny," she says, and he turns to meet her gaze, body loose but the front of his tuxedo pants outlining his half-hard dick. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good," he says. 

"Good." She walks over and combs her fingers through his hair, loving how he drops his head to give her easier access. She hears the squeak of Rafael sitting in the chair and turns to look at him. "Do you want him first?" she asks. 

Rafael shakes his head, opening three buttons on his shirt. "Ladies first." 

Rita snorts quietly at that, then turns back to Sonny. She lifts his chin with a finger and kisses him softly. "I'm going to sit on the edge of the bed, and then you're going to eat me out until I come."

Sonny's eyes flash with pleasure. "Yes," he says. 

Rita gives him a smile, then presses her thumbnail against his bottom lip for just a moment. Sonny's tongue darts out and licks it. "Get rid of your shirt, but leave your pants for now. Rafael will tell you when to take them off." 

"Okay."

Rita pauses. Sonny watches her, knowing from the fact she hasn't backed away that there's more to come. "You don't get to come until we're done with you," Rita says. Sonny sucks in a sharp breath. "Or do you want to work for it less?"

"No, no," Sonny says quickly. "I want--fuck, please, that's perfect."

"It's what you deserve," Rafael says from the chair. "Because you make us happy."

"Because we're proud of you," Rita adds.

Sonny shivers and bites his lip. "Thank you," he says. 

Rita kisses him one more time, then steps backwards. "Remove your shirt," she says. 

Sonny undoes his buttons and pulls the shirt from his waistband. He holds it in one hand, waiting for further instructions. 

Rita and Rafael share a look full of fond amusement. "Toss it away," Rita says to Sonny. 

Sonny does as she says. 

"Undershirt," she says. Sonny removes it as well, tossing it on top of his tuxedo shirt. Rita looks him up and down, appreciating the long lines of him in the warm light of the bedroom. He's flushed across his collarbones and down his chest. His skin is bright in contrast to the black of his pants. 

Rita sits on the bed and inches her skirt up to mid-calf. "You can use your hands to hold up my skirt, but not to help you get me off."

Sonny's eyes trail up Rita's exposed calves and keep going up until he meets her gaze. "Okay," He agrees.

Rita spreads her legs wide and drops her skirt back down. "Well," she says lazily, dragging one foot back and forth on the carpet, "Get working."

Sonny crosses to the bed in two quick strides. He drops to his knees and shoves Rita's skirt up, building a cloud of black silk and tulle in his hands until it's a mess of fabric around her waist. Sonny stops short when he realizes Rita's naked from the waist down. He looks up. "When did you take off your underwear?"

"Just before you won," she says. 

Sonny groans and shoves his face between her legs, using his jaw to push her legs even farther apart. He sucks hard, working his way up and down Rita's slit, pushing his chin hard between her lips as he works upwards. When he comes back down, he uses the tip of his nose to find her clit, then slides the bridge of it up and down over it until Rita grabs his head with both hands and uses his face to get the exact level of contact she wants. 

"Careful," Rafael says from the chair. "If you come too quickly, you lose your turn."

Rita cuts Rafael a sharp look. He smiles lazily, one hand cupping his dick through his pants, his other simply resting on the arm of the chair. "You'll have your turn when I say so," she says. 

Rafael smirks and rocks up into his hand. "Sure," he says with no real concern. 

Rita turns her attention back to Sonny, getting one hand under his chin so she can tilt his head back. "Tongue fuck me," she says. 

Sonny nods and slides his tongue into her, setting a hard, dragging rhythm that has Rita moaning in under a minute. Sonny presses Rita's skirt more tightly against her waist and shifts his weight forward so he can open her up as far as possible with his cheeks. 

"Oh, fuck," Rita says, rocking back and forth as Sonny sucks on the insides of her lips then flicks his tongue on her clit over and over. "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck." 

Rafael stands up from the chair and sits on the bed, getting on his knees and sliding behind Rita. He lowers both of her dress straps, then yanks her top down hard, her breasts bouncing from the force. "I assume I'm allowed to use my hands?"

Rita groans and arches her back. Sonny drags his mouth above her slit, gasping for air as Rita rubs against his chin. "Play with her nipples," Sonny says to Rafael. 

"You're giving orders now?" Rafael asks. 

Sonny licks his mouth and gives Rafael a hot, sultry look. "Play with her nipples," he says again, then angles his head back down to again. 

Rafael muffles his groan in Rita's hair as he cups her breasts and rubs his thumbs across both her nipples. Rita shivers and yanks on Sonny's hair, taking him away from her cunt for a moment as she turns her head and silently demands a kiss from Rafael, who happily obliges. 

Sonny can't help the small sound that escapes him as he watches them kiss. Rafael's hands are sure on Rita's nipples. Rita's neck is stretched beautifully, and Sonny wants to stand up and bite just under her ear, but he also wants to get her off as fast and dirty as he can. 

Getting her off wins because Sonny thinks about her shivering against his face, and then pictures the next moments--licking her clean until she bats at his head, and then sliding up her body, pressing his hard, aching dick against her wet cunt through his pants while he bites her breasts and lifts his head to steal kisses from Rafael as Rita holds them both close. 

Sonny flattens his tongue against Rita's slit and presses the middle of it against Rita's clit. He massages it over and over again, letting drool run down his chin as he focuses on getting Rita to come. He hears her let loose a muffled shriek--not doubt she's still kissing Rafael--and then she jams her hips forward and drags her cunt up and down his face as she comes. 

The next few steps happen exactly as Sonny had pictured them. He licks her cunt clean, then sucks her wetness off her thighs until she flails at his head, just barely brushing his hair away from his forehead. He climbs off his knees and lifts her skirt higher so he can see the sweat beading her stomach. He drops the skirt so he can grab her thighs and pull her onto his lap, settling her directly onto his dick as she and Rafael both shift so they can kiss him, messy and harsh. 

"Did you come?" Rita asks, then arches when Sonny leans forward and nibbles her breasts. 

"No," he breathes out. Rafael shifts one of Rita's breasts so her hard nipple is pressing against Sonny's cheek. He licks Rafael's fingers then sucks RIta's nipple into his mouth. 

"Shit," Rita gasps. She drags her nails across her other nipple, knocking Rafael's hand off her body. She grinds against Sonny's lap and yells when he bites her nipple exactly too hard. 

"Rafael--oh, oh--shit. Rafael."

Rafael hums near her ear as he slowly kisses up her neck. "Yes?" he murmurs once his mouth reaches her ear. 

"Finger him open for me. I need a moment." 

"Wear you out?" Rafael murmurs.

Rita turns and kisses him, biting hard on his lower lip. Rafael replies by biting back and sliding his fingers into Sonny's mouth so he can pinch Rita's nipple while Sonny sucks it. Rita yelps and arches up. Sonny grips her thighs hard and shakes as he holds her above his lap. 

"Oh, no," Rafael mutters. "I think our boy is at the edge."

Sonny has to take his mouth off Rita's nipple so he can pull in a huge breath and hold it for a moment. He releases it in a rush, then looks at both of them. "I'm okay," he says. "I'm still--" He clenches from head to toe when Rita drops down just enough to brush her cunt on the front of his pants. "I'm holding on," he grits out. 

"Such a good boy," Rita says, lifting her hips again. She shifts backwards, her skirt falling in a wave to cover her body. She gives Sonny a quick peck on the nose. He laughs, just like she knew he would. It'll help him hold it together, she knows, to distract him with affection that isn't about getting him hard and making him wait. She pecks him on the mouth, then both cheeks, and then she places a smacking kiss on his forehead. Sonny laughs at all of them, loudest at the last, and Rita slides off the bed with a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she says, touching Sonny's cheek and giving Rafael a quick smile before walking into the en suite.

"Look at you," Rafael says quietly, reaching out for Sonny and taking both of his hands. He kisses Sonny, tasting Rita on his lips. He drags his mouth down to taste Rita against Sonny's chin, then on both cheeks. He finishes by bussing a kiss up the sharp slope of Sonny's nose. Sonny's breathing is more even by the time Rafael finishes. His hands are hot against Rafael's waist, but they're also loose. He's stepped back from the edge, then. 

"Did you like the show?" Sonny asks, words slightly slurred. 

Rafael kisses Sonny deep, setting a slow, dragging pace for the kiss that has Sonny relaxing against Rafael's chest without effort. "I always love the show," he says when he pulls away. "I love watching you fuck. You enjoy it so much."

Sonny's face flushes in pleasure at the compliment, and Rafael can't help himself from pressing their cheeks together, feeling the heat of that blush against his own face. He breathes softly into Sonny's ear, then takes Sonny's hands again. "Come on," Rafael says. "Lay down for me."

Sonny stretches out on his stomach, shifting a bit when he's flat and his dick is pressed into the mattress. Rafael waits to make sure he's comfortable before he slowly lets go of Sonny's hands and gets off the bed. 

Rafael walks to the end of the bed and stares at the view. Sonny's already got his legs spread, and he's moving subtly against the sheets, clearly wanting to get some friction on his cock but also not wanting to work himself up too much. His ass is perfect in his pants, and Rafael leans forward to press his thumb between Sonny's cheeks and drag it down to rub on his hole. 

"Oh!" Sonny shouts, dragging his forehead back and forth on the sheet. "Oh, shit."

Rafael places his other hand just under Sonny's ass, squeezing his thigh hard as he keeps rubbing his thumb over Sonny's hole. "I want to yank your pants down and rim you until you scream."

Sonny balls his hands into fists. "I'll come," he says. "You know I'll come."

Rafael laughs hoarsely and lifts his thumb from Sonny's hole. "Oh, I know," he says. "But I want you to picture it."

Sonny groans as Rafael presses down against him, sliding his arms around Sonny's waist so he can undo his pants. "Don't--" Sonny gasps when Rafael starts to pull down his pants. "Not my underwear," he gets out after Rafael pauses to make sure he's okay. "It'll be too much to take them off. Too much stimulation."

"Okay," Rafael agrees. He finishes pulling Sonny's pants off and takes a moment to fold them and place them over a hanger. He gets the lube from the nightstand and walks back behind Sonny as Rita comes out of the bathroom. 

"You haven't even started," she faux-chides. She has her skirt held up in both hands, Sonny's favorite dildo attached to her favorite harness. She walks around Rafael and sits in the chair by the bed, grinning when Sonny turns his head to look at her. She strokes the dildo with a light touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Really, really turned on," Sonny says. He arches when Rafael slips his fingers into the back of his underwear and presses two, slick fingers against his whole. "Make it quick," he says to Rafael. "I'm gonna come if you tease me."

Rafael makes a quiet, intense noise, then leans over Sonny, pressing himself along the entire line of Sonny's back. "You want it hard?" He asks. "Want to take what I give you?"

Sonny groans, and he pulls hard at the sheets. "Fuck. Don't say it like that. You know it makes me crazy."

Rafael and Rita share an amused look. Rafael drags a kiss behind Sonny's ear. "You won't come from anything I say right now," he says. "You're too good at waiting."

Sonny whines in the back of his throat and pushes his hips back. Rafael holds his fingers still and lets Sonny decide exactly how much he wants to take. Sonny stops moving and takes a long, shaky breath. Rafael's into him up to his first knuckle. 

"So good for me," Rafael murmurs and presses his fingers in just a tiny bit more. He fucks Sonny shallowly, fast little drags of his fingertips against Sonny's rim. 

Sonny gasps and pushes back again. He meets Rita's eyes, and she opens her legs, reaching down below her harness to touch her cunt. "You're killing me," Sonny whispers. 

"No, we're not," Rita says. "You love it."

"Say so," Rafael adds, dripping lube down Sonny's crack to make him shake. "Tell us how much."

"I love it. Fuck. I love it," Sonny responds. "I love how good it feels. Love how you tease me and make me work for it."

"Such a good boy," Rita says and makes sure Sonny is looking when she slides three fingers into herself. 

Rafael uses Sonny's distraction to his advantage, pooling lube over his fingers and then pushing them into Sonny as deep as they'll go. 

"YES!" Sonny yells. He tightens his hole around Rafael's fingers, but Rafael knows it's not from discomfort. Sonny starts to fuck back on his fingers a moment later, sweat rolling down his back as he scrambles to put weight on his elbows so he can thrust even harder. 

"He almost ready?" Rita asks, pulling her fingers out of herself. She stands up and leans over the bed, feeding Sonny her fingers. He licks them messily, fucking himself backwards in an uneven rhythm that speaks to how close he is to coming. 

"Nearly, yes," Rita replies. He slides his free hand to the front of Sonny's briefs and drops his hand into them, circling his finger and thumb around the base of Sonny's dick. 

Sonny yanks his mouth off Rita's fingers and wheezes. "Thank you," He murmurs. "Thank you."

"You're doing so well," Rafael replies, keeping his grip tight at the base of Sonny's cock as he rotates his fingers in Sonny's ass. "You're trying so hard not to come."

Sonny shakes and drags his forehead against the sheets, trying to keep sweat from getting in his eyes. "Please fuck me," he says. "Please. Please. I'm so close."

Rita looks at Rafael. Rafael rotates his fingers once more, then slowly removes them, giving Rita a quick nod. She cups his face and kisses him hot and dirty, making sure her dick taps lightly against his own. 

"Please, please, please, please," Sonny gasps, thighs trembling as he spreads them wider. 

"Easy," Rita murmurs, placing her hand heavy and deliberate in the middle of his back to calm him. "Do you want me to fuck you fast, too? Make you feel it when you wake up?"

"Yes. Please. Fuck. Please."

Rita positions herself behind him, gathering her skirt and throwing it backwards. She looks at Rafael, who is sitting back down in the chair and taking his cock from his pants. "I'm going to fuck you hard, Sonny. And after I tell you to come, you're going to get on your knees in front of Rafael and lick his jizz off his chest. Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Good." Rita curls her fingers on Sonny's back just enough he can feel the edge of her nails. She pulls down his underwear so they rest under his ass, grips her dick in her other hand, making sure it's positioned correctly before she leans forward and steadily feeds him her dick. 

Sonny howls and quivers from head to toe. He ruts against the bed once, then goes very still. Rafael can see him biting his lip, clearly so close to coming it must hurt. 

"Fuck him," Rafael says. "Remind him we're proud of him."

Rita laughs breathily and grabs Sonny's hips, pulling back and fucking in fast. Her skirt rustles and shimmies, her breasts bounce in the deep-V of her neckline. She give Sonny exactly what he wants: A hard, fast fuck that makes him mewl and beg and swear in a shivering mess of want and need and bone-deep determination to hold off his orgasm until he's told otherwise. 

"So good for us," Rita purrs. "So talented and smart and beautiful."

"So pretty when you take praise," Rafael adds, his voice breathy as he works up to his own orgasm. "Sonny, look at me."

Sonny turns his head and opens his eyes. He meets Rafael's gaze, and then stares at his dick as Rafael works his hand up and down. 

"This is because of you," Rafael says, jerking himself off faster. "I'm gonna come hard and fast because you're so fucking beautiful."

Sonny groans and tries to lick his lips, but his coordination is so off from want that he barely manages to touch his tongue to his lips. 

"Fuck," Rita hisses as she snaps her hips hard. Sonny's pink from the nape of his neck down to the dimples above his ass. His ass is gripping her dick so tight, she's having trouble setting a rhythm. "Such a good boy," she says to make him shiver. "So good for us. Fuck so good. Fuck. Fuck." She reaches around Sonny and shoves her hand down his underwear. She grabs his dick and jerks him off as hard and fast as she's fucking him. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes. Please."

"So polite," Rita says. She keeps fucking and jerking him. Sonny loses strength in his arms and slides forward but doesn't stop shaking. "You want to come?"

"Yes. Please. Please."

Rita looks at Rafael. His eyes are closed tight, come spurting from his dick to his chest and down his hand. Rita holds Sonny's dick and fucks him deep for another few strokes. "Okay," she says. "Make a mess."

Sonny keens and tenses from head to toe. There's a first, small spurt of jizz, and then he comes in a hard wave, spunk filling the front of his underwear and getting all over Rita's hand. He goes boneless after, heaving in air and flexing now and again on Rita's dick still inside of him. 

Rita gives him a couple of minutes to catch his breath, kissing his back and shoulders and slowly working her dick out of him. "Hips," she says quietly. She makes a pleased sound when Sonny manages to lift himself up so she can take her hand from his underwear. She wipes her hand on the sheets and reaches for the harness, unhooking it on both sides at the same time, and then dropping it to one side so she can fall onto the bed beside Sonny. 

He turns and kisses her, a soft, lazy kiss so unlike the others they've been sharing. He pushes her hair from her face and nuzzles her neck, and then he's moving sideways, sliding off the bed to kneel in front of Rafael, just like he said he would, and licking him clean. 

"Good," Rafael murmurs, petting Sonny's hair. "Very nice."

Once Sonny has Rafael cleaned up, Rafael points to Rita, and Sonny goes back to her, unzipping her dress and helping her out of it while Rafael strips down himself. Rita gets Sonny sticky underwear off, and then the three of them stumble into the double-headed shower, Sonny pressed between Rita and Rafael as they wash him and give him some time to come back to himself. 

"Oh, god, the bed is disgusting," Sonny says when they all walk out of the bathroom a half-hour later. He leans down and strips the sheets, tossing them in the corner before reaching for the pillowcases. 

"We can do that later," Rafael says, his amusement a soft rumble in his chest. 

"I'll be five minutes. You guys go relax."

Rita laughs and turns Sonny towards her, stealing a kiss and pinching his ass. "You're too much," she says. 

Rafael bites Sonny's shoulder and squeezes his sides. "Water?" he asks. 

"Please," Sonny says, turning to ghost a kiss across Rafael's forehead. 

Rita and Rafael leave Sonny to his clean-up. History has taught them he won't be deterred until the bed is adjusted to his standards. In the kitchen, as Rita makes them all peanut butter toast and Rafael pours water, they share a kiss and a chuckle, as warm and content as Sonny in the bedroom and all three of them celebrating Sonny's victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner1227 for her usual excellent beta! 
> 
> I think this fic took me from "I casually love this triad" to "Sonny deserves two high-powered attorneys fucking him senseless while being in love."


End file.
